Other World?
by MusicLoverNA
Summary: I somehow get in the Naruto world! To make things worse, Gaara met me and I found myself in Suna! My best friend then finds out and gets in it too. Will I be able to come home? Will the Naruto characters trust me and my bff?


**Hi guys! This was inspired by my best friend, Claudia! Hope you like it! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>My (Nicole) P.O.V <strong>

I lazily got up from bed from the sound of my mother coming in my room to get the day started. "Hi my angle, time to get up!" My mother says sweetly. I said a sweet good morning to my caring mom. Oh how I wish we were born smart, then we never have to go to school! I groaned silently when she left.

I canged into a Minnie Mouse gray T-shirt, with a denim vest with buttons. I put on some good looking blue jeans and some tennis shooes. I was never the 'fancy dresser' just simple cloths, I dont like to attract attention, so I have simple cloths.

My hair was a nightmare, as always. In the mornings, my hair was a mop. I have light brown, curly hair and green eyes, I'm full latino. My parents originated from Venezuela, a country that had the worst president in the world. Thats why my mom and dad came to America. I was born in Huston Texas, but thats all I'm saying.

I go to middle school, I'm seventh grade (Not telling the name!). Texas, not the best state in the world, but it's my home. I grumbled and went downstairs to find my sister eating breakfast in the table. I'm not a breakfast person, so I only eat bananas.

My sister must of seen me coming down and she smiled. "Hey Nicole." she said. I put my best smile and greeted back. My sister noticed me getting getting a banana and she raised an eyebrow.

"Thats it? You should eat more in the mornings, it's no wonder you fail math in school." She brags. My sister always overpowered me when it came to school, thats why my parents would give her anything she wants, but strangly enough, she doesnt ask for anything! I'm the one who asks for the stuff.

Mainly about Anime, like the DBZ series, or Sailor Moon, or Yugioh, I used to LOVE Pokemon, but soon thought it wasnt getting any better, and Last but not least, Naruto. Naruto is literally all I talk about!

My best friend, Claudia, loves it too. I usually ask her questions that will never be answered when it came to Naruto, like will SasuSaku prevail? Or if Sasuke will come back, Or if Naruto and Sakura get married. Honestly, I'm a SasuSaku shipper. I love that couple oh so much!

It's so tragically ROMANTIC, tragic because in most of the fanfics I read, he kills her in the end, but whatever! I also read NaruHina fanfics, ShakiTem fanfics, but SasuSaku is like my main shipper. I also have a backup. If it doesnt work out, I guess NaruSaku couples are good too.

I went to my mom's bathroom so she could do my hair. I normally get high ponytails. When she finished, she slapped my butt, "Your done!" My mom says. I was fumming.

"Mommy! Do you have to slap my butt everytime you finish with me? Thats just embarrassing." I say blushing slightly. She just laughs and goes back inside the bathroom. My daddy was glancing at me. "Alex, please tell me you ate something." My daddy says.

Alex was a nickname he called me. My middle name is Alexandra, so he calls me Alex every now and then. I nodded. My father must of believed me because he didnt say anything else.

I sat in the couch listening to music. My favorite band is Evanescence, I was listening to bring me to life. I didnt put it too loud since my dad hates it when i'm not aware of my surroundings. When my mom gave me a kiss goodbye, I got ready to leave. My dad is always home, until 10:00, thats when he goes to work.

I went outside a moment later. My dad was behind me. "Have a great day, Angle, dont forget to do your homework when you come straight home, and if somone is messing with you, give them a piece of your mind!" My dad encouraged.

Being myself, I can punch really hard, only when it comes in contact with the face though. I gave my dad a bruise though. "Ok, love you dad, I'll be home before you can say my own name!" I said, gave him a kiss in the cheek, and left.

And without realizing he said something when I was around the corner. "Nicole." He said silently, and went inside.

I made it to the bus stop, noticing other students near the area. when the bus arrived, I got on and sat next to a girl. And then there was _him. _My chrush, sitting 2 seats away from mine. I sighed, he'll never like me back. His name was Alex, HA! And my dad calls me that! I knew him since 6th grade. He's cuter then most of the kids in school,

I feel ashamed of myself. I made the biggest mistake by telling a girl named Kayla about it, the next day, he started avoiding me, and I hated myself for that. I tried convincing everyone that I dont like him, but they still, to this day, assume it! AWWWW EVEN THE THOUGHT IS SO BAAAD! Now he knows and I UGH! Someone kill me!

I looked away blushing hard, but then regained my composure. "Why cant he just like me back damnit!" I whispered outloud. No one heard me though. When we reached shcool, I went inside, to find Claudia already standing there waiting for me. "Hi Claudia!" I greet smiling. She gave a awkward smile. "Hi." she said simply.

I hated Mondays but for some reason, I felt happy today. The rest of the day flew by until it went to 7th period, me and Claudia call it, "The Wicked Wicthes Closet," Ms. Wilson is the most evilest teacher in the world! She doesnt even teach right! It's no wonder I fail her class ... If life were an anime, I would of sweatdropped.

"If there were a person named Math I'd punch him in the face and say, 'THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR GIVING ME AN F!" Claudia says angrily Irritated. I groaned. "If I just had 2 weeks to be in the Naruto world, I'd give anything to be there!" I say. Claudia agreed with me.

Claudia takes martial arts, so she can punch hard too. Both me and Claudia hate math, mainly because our math teacher is worse then oatmeal, and detention combined! We made it to Ms. Wilson's class. We stood in front of the class. "I dare you to go first." I said to Claudia. Claudia sighed and went first, but when she went inside Ms. Wilson saw her.

"CLAUDIA! YOUR LATE!" Ms. Wilson bellowed. Claudia flinched. While Ms. Wilson was yelling at Claudia, I snuck insdie and took my seat. One thing I forgot, Ms. Wilson is sharp. "Nicole, when did you come in here?" Ms. Wilson asked already knowing I was late. I was sweating now. I sighed, If there was anything I was bad at, it's math, braiding hair, and ... Lying.

"Ugh, sorry I'm late Ms. Wilson..." I said and sat down. Ms. Wilson just ignored me and got back to her suckish teaching. I wasnt really paying attention durring class time, somthing about Review blah, blah, blah, for the exams, blah blah- Oh Shit!

My ears perked at the sound of exams. "Ok, so we will have a studdy guide for the final exams, till summer break. Any questions?" I raised my hand, and Ms. wlson sighed. "Yes _Nicole?_" The math teacher said, obviously not wanting or caring about my question.

It was no wonder I was failing her class! I stood up straight. "How much will the study guide count for our final grade-"

"50%, and if you want to get that 74 into a 80 by the end of the last 3 weeks, I'd be pouring information in my head if I were you." She cut in. I gasped dramatically. 50% PRECENT? Was this women mad? I barely know how to change a fraction to a decimal!

I would ask my daddy for help but he's WAY too strict. I'm not even going to bring up the time I had head lice the day I was studdying with my dad.

The rest of the day flew by and I was on my way to the bus ramp. I got a text from Claudia. I read it, "Hey guess what? My dad says I can buy the Naruto: Shippuden generations game!" The text said. I secretly jumped up and down, I just hope no one was looking at me.

I was on my way inside the bus, but then I decided to just go to my secret spot. My dad doesnt mind picking me up later. I went behind the school, and it was covered with a flowery field and benches here and there. Me and Claudia discovered this place in the beggining of the semester. I started coming here after school to get my mind off of things like tests and final grades.

They drove me insane! I saw pink flowers containing pollen, and a monarch butterfly landed on it. The flower was near me, so the butterfly crawled to my finger. Betterflies are my favorite insects, I didnt know why Claudia was so scared of them. I laughed at the thought, but not everyone could be the same. The butterfly landed on my nose and I laughed. It crawled back to my finger and I smiled. "You know, I wish I were like you, being able to fly away from your troubles, but as of right now, I'm still just a caterpillar." I say to the butterfly, even though I knew it couldnt here me.

It flew away and fluttered to the sky. I sighed, why would my mom describe me as a caterpillar? Only my mom knows. When I got up I felt a strong wind coming my way, I was literally, blown away. Soon the flower petals started making a petal storm. Getting creeped out, I tried to escape, but the wind was too strong. A hole ripped open from the ground and I was sucked in, screaming in the process.

I didnt know how long I was falling, but I closed my eyes expecting death, but it was just all black.

** 5 hours later... **

I barely heard any foot steps, I knew they were there, but I just couldnt wake up. After what seemed like five hours, I woke up. "Huh ..? Wha- where am I?" I ask to myself. I couldnt decribe my surroundings very well. All I saw was sand, and sand, and more sand. How the hell did I get in the beach? I looked around more, and found that there was no water in sight.

I got up and dusted myself. I looked around once more, and found lizards and cactus. It was official, I was in a freaking desert! Not sure what to do, I looked at my attire and gasped. I had ... WHITE HAIR? And ... ninja cloths? WHAT? I had a fishnet sweater and a black shirt on top, I also wore black short, shorts, and had a ninja belt and black ninja sandles? GAH! I was freaking out now.

I didnt show it, but I was in a freaking desert in the middle of nowhere! "Well this is a fine mess." I say, mimicking that guy Tintin, from The adventures of Tintin. I looked around, not a person in sight. I sighed, how the hell am I going to get out of this shit? I started my first step, everything looked cartoonish and animeish. It was so scary..!

I started walking slow, very, very slow. I couldnt take my usual big steps because the sun was so intense. I finally saw a village. It couldnt be! Is it, Suna? I was too nervous to enter the city, I turned away to leave, "Hey! Who are you?" I flinched. Who could that be? I turned around and saw a women with spiky pigtails, it looked like Temari. I started sweating big time. "I-I was just passing by, I mean no harm." I say, trying to not sound scared.

I saw what Temari's made of and I will NOT get her angry. I decided to speak again. "I'm really sorry if I caused trouble, I'll just leave." I said with a smile. I prepared to leave, but i heard her again. "Hey! You have to come into the village, I dont know if your a spy or if your just pretending to be nice." She said with a hard glare. Crap ...

If only Claudia were here! She would cover me! I nodded, and followed her inside the gates, this was so not my day.

I looked around the sand covered streets of Suna, I was rather surprised. It looked nice, but sandy, at least the sky was blue. Thing is, I have no idea what season I'm in! Am I in genin years? Or Sasuke retrival arch? Or when Gaara's Kazekage? I have no clue...

We made it to the Kazekage tower, and it looked how it was in the show. "What's your name?" Temari eyed me suspiciously. My name? MY NAME? I cant tell her TAHT! I had to think of something, I cant just tell her my name's Nicole! I thought about my nickname, Nikki. Nikki isnt too bad, I guess I can tell her that. "Nikki." I say in less then a whisper. I think she heard it since she had a questioning eye. "Nikki? Thats not something you hear everyday." She says, now getting more suspicious. CRAP! I'm in Suna for thirty minutes and already I screw up on the name.

Now I just wanted to go home. I sweatdroped. We enter the tower and we saw the Kazekage. "Kazekage-sama." Temari said. He looked up and it was Gaara. '_Big surprise!_' I thought sarcastically. Gaara was my favorite character, but I know more then anyone not to mess with him.

I didnt really looke in the mirror to know what I looked like, call me crazy, but I can imagine myself now. Gaara looked up from his paper work and eyed me with an emotionless face. I had to use all of my willpower to not blush. He's so cute! I looked down and bowed. "Ga-Kazekage-sama, I have no idea how I got here, but I mean no harm, I just would like to stay here for a bit, but not for long, if it's alright with you." I say. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? I almost said his name god danmit!

Gaara narrowed his eyes, he really was quiet. "Fine." he said looking boredly at me. I was shocked, and apparently Temari was too. "That's it? I mean! Your not going to ask questions or anything?" I ask clearly shocked. Gaara raised an invisable eyebrow. "No need. Your moves will be detected from now on, Temari will show you around." Temari was about to protest, but Gaara gave her a look that said "You say one more thing, I'll kill you." look. Temari kept her mouth shut.

I felt nervous now, my every move being watched? Talk about stalker. I bowed politley and left with Temari. I gave her a look that said 'I'm sorry! Please dont kill me!' Temari didnt have a glare anymore, thats a start right? "Nikki is your name right? I dont know who you are, but if the Kazekage is letting you stay, I can trust you for now, but I'm onto you." She said and smirked. I smiled, maybe she wasnt so bad after all.

**Meanwhile ... **

Claudia was in her room drawing a picture. She then heard footsteps. "Hey! Mom says to come downstairs for dinner, Itachi." Claudia's little brother Elijah said. Claudia send him a hard glare. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! My name is Claudia! NOT ITACHI!" Elijah was laughing and ran downstairs. Claudia's eye twitched and then she sighed and got back to work. '_I wonder what Nicole is doing this second. I bet you she's having the best day of her life!_' She thought happily.

**Back in Suna ... **

This is the worst day of my life! My every move is being watched! I was already settled in a appartment. It felt at home to me, but now I just want to go home, I bet my parents are panicking about where I am ...

I went on the roof and I finally got a good look at myself. I had a anime face and blue eyes with white hair. I was wearing a light blue kimono that was just above my feet. The moon was full, and beautiful. Jugding by the sun here, I think I lost a lot of pounds today. I sweatdropped at the thought. I heard something coming as my ears perked. I turned around, and saw the Kazekage himself.

"H-hi ..." I say with a dumbstruck look. He didnt really say anything and just sat next to me. We stayed quiet for a long time, but then I spoke. "So how are you?" I ask then I srunk down expecting him to be mad or grumpy. He just sat there not saying anything.

I was so sleepy, I accidently fell asleep on the roof, I just hope Gaara doesnt find me like this and just ignores my sleeping. 

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a story? :P Well I hope you enjoyed this! I'll be working on it more in the future. Please review! :D <strong>


End file.
